Sasuke
Sasuke is a dark gray tom with onyx colored eyes, and a blue tint to his fur. History :Before he moved to Twolegplace, he is born to two cats in the mountains, but their names are unknown. He has a older brother, Itachi. They grow a bond together. A mass-murder goes on in their family and group. All the members are killed expect Sasuke. :Itachi revealed to him that he was the killer, and that he would kill him. Sasuke becomes very scared and runs away. He runs to Twolegplace, Itachi vowing after him, "Coward! No cat will ever honor you! I will ''kill you, no matter how many times I need to try!" :He lives his life as a rogue. He meets a she-cat, Sundapple, who he deeply falls in love with. They become mates, and Sundapple bores his only kit, Liontooth. Sundapple has to bring him to ThunderClan, because raising him as a rogue will mean death. She brings him to ThunderClan and then comes back. Sundapple tells Sasuke that this life isn't for her, that she will leave to join RiverClan, like her brother. Sasuke is frustrated and the two break up. :He first appears, walking in the alley with Sakura and Naruto. He follows Lupin in RiverClan's camp, when she warns the Clan about a evil group of cats. :Later, his eyes grow black and he attacks Catherine. Bell pulls him of, and asks him why he attacked her. He leads her to Sasuke's Den, and tells her that his father was killed as a kid. He tells her his brother turned evil and threatened to kill him, so he has to run away. :He meets Flare, Forest, Mallowleaf, Crackle, Princess and Lightning. They tell him of two cats, Aero and Jerry, who are taking over Twolegplace and are killing inoccent cats. He leads them to his den, and then they plan to destroy them. :Later, he leads the cats into battle. He kills Scruff, but before Scruff dies, he snaps Crackle's spine. Sakura came, and she looks at Crackle. She says he's dead. Sasuke vowed to avenge his death, to track down Aero and kill him. :He follows Aero's scent trail. Then, he attacks him. During the battle, he vows he will be a hero. He kills him after. Flare says that he is a true hero. :He and the other cats go back home. He brings the body of Crackle. All the cats mourn and keep vigil for him. Sasuke finally says that they only have Jerry to kill, and he says he's going solo to defeat him. Quickly, Mallowleaf rejects the idea. He says he has to, because he can't loose anymore of the cats, and that they all mean something to him. :He later finds Jerry nearly killing Lupin and attacks him. Lou, Mallowleaf, and Night help him kill Jerry. They congratulate eachother and sunnedly Sasuke notices Lupin is dying. He runs over to her and orders Sakura to get herbs. :Sakura obeys him and gets comfrey, cowebs, horsetail, poppyseeds and marigold. Those herbs save Lupin's life. Then Sasuke annouces that they must defeat Aero and Jerry's followers. He says that they will attack him at dusk. Everyone agrees to his plan and they walk back to their dens. :Later, Lupin asks him if he would be her mate. He agrees, and the two become. :He meets Flash and Halli, and Flash asks if she could help them when Sasuke tells her there is a huge problem going on. He accepts the offer, and goes back. :Flare comes back to them. Sasuke offers him to join Team Sasuke, and he does. :When Forest catches a squirrel for Sasuke, he thanks him. Halli steals the squirrel claiming it's hers. Forest takes it away from her, causing Flash to lash out at them. Sasuke growled and tells her she is banished. Flash later comes back with a group of evil cats. :They attack, but then the cats somewhat disappear. :Flare, a fellow member of Team Sasuke, later dies of greencough. Sasuke is very upset. :Sean later attacks his kits, causing Sasuke to get angry. He makes sure Sean is out of his territory. :He leads his warriors into battle against Flash, after she betrays Team Sasuke. Lightning is killed, making Sauske extremely frustrated. :Sasuke gets nine lives from the Starry Skies. :He, Naruto and Kiba save Sakura from dying. :When he sees Ichi and Yuudai in the alleys, he asks what Yuudai's name is, but Ichi refuses to tell. They get in a small quarrel about past life then finally, Ichi leaves. :Piper expects his kits for a couple moons, but didn't tell him. She then has them, and they name the two kits Flower and Chiller. :A couple days later, Flower scents a dead Twoleg. All the rogues gather and identify the scent, which is, wolf scent. Sasuke, Sun, Ichi, Flower, Piper, and Chiller go to ThunderClan to become warriors for a while. :He, Sun, and Flower go hunting. They are attacked by Rage, Fang, and Strike. Sasuke is furious, and to his annoyance, he attacks with his compainions. :He kills Strike in the battle, and then after it, he and Sun confess their love for each other. They become mates. :Sasuke is later seen in the desert, silently stalking after his former mentor, Kakashi. Trivia ''These Trivia facts were revealed by Icestorm, the role player of this character. *Sasuke's alt description is a dark gray tom with a tuft of black on his head. *Since Ice had devolped an addiction to Naruto, a TV show anime, (she's still obsessed), she had named some characters in the wiki after its characters. The list is, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Itachi. Images Real Life Image Family Members Mates: :Sun: Living :Piper (formerly): Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies :Hope (formerly): Living :Lupin (formerly): Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Sons: :Lionstar: Living :Soot: Living :Chiller: Living :Kiba: Living Daughters: :Flower: Living :Gorse: Living Brother: :Itachi: Living Grandson: :Whitefire: Living Granddaughters: :Amberdawn: Living :Silverfern: Living :Snowblossom: Living Great Grandsons: :Owlpaw: Living :Boulderpaw: Living :Batpaw: Living Great Granddaughters: :Swiftpaw: Living :Sweetkit: Deceased, Member of StarClan :Fernpaw: Living :Lilackit: Deceased, Member of StarClan :Eveningpaw: Living :Goldenpaw: Living Family Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Tom Category:Character Category:Rogue Category:Icestorm's Characters Category:Team Sasuke Member Category:Cats with Images Category:Deceased Characters Category:To Be Deleted